Petturit
by MsTria
Summary: Nimeni on Esaren yksi yhdeksän yhdeksän. Tämä on minun tarinani, jota kirjoitan täällä yksin ja unohdettuna, tarina kielletystä intohimosta, josta sekä minä että rakastettuni maksoimme elämällämme... vain eri muodossa.
1. Prologi

_**Petturit**_

_**Prologi**_

Nimeni on Esaren yksi-yhdeksän-yhdeksän.

Ei siitä niin pitkä aika ole, kun olin mahtava sotapäällikkö galaksia hallitsevan imperiumin palveluksessa. Kun minulla oli edessäni loistava tulevaisuus ja pää täynnä unelmia, eikä muita huolia kuin vaikkapa joku kyvytön alainen. Kuitenkin kun istun nyt tässä, siitä kaikesta tuntuu olevan satoja vuosia. Aivan kuin olisin ollut silloin aivan eri yeerk. Ehkä olinkin, tavallaan. Olen kokenut niin paljon ja muuttunut niin paljon viime vuosina. Ja olen oppinut muutamia asioita tästä maailmankaikkeudesta, jossa me elämme.

Julmia tosiasioita.

Kirjoitan tätä planeetalla nimeltä Maa. Siltä varalta, ettet tiedä, se on yeerkien imperiumin Pohjoisen provinssin reunalla. _Meidän_ imperiumimme, kuten joskus mielelläni korostin. Mutta se, kansani mahtava valtio, joka ei tunne sanaa _anteeksianto_, on osasyy siihen miksi olen nyt täällä Maan yhden ihmisten kaupungin nuhjuisessa lähiössä, maassa jota sanotaan Amerikan Yhdysvalloiksi. Toinen syy on laji ympärilläni – ihmiset. Nuo heikot kahdella jalalla kävelevät olennot. Elän yhden sellaisen ruumiissa, joten luulen, etten oikeastaan voi kritisoida koko lajia, mutta niitä kyllä, jotka omalta osaltaan aiheuttivat minun joutumiseni tähän tilanteeseen. Viittä nuorta ihmistä.

Kansani on valtaamassa Maata. Nuo viisi ihmistä yrittävät vastustaa meitä. Ja he onnistuvat siinä hyvin. Se on täysin sen typeryksen syytä, joka johtaa valloitusta – Esplin yhdeksän-neljä-kuusi-kuusi "ensiluokkaisen". Hän oli ystäväni, kun olimme visser-tovereita. Mutta kaikki on muuttunut. Vaikka tiedän niiden ihmisten salaisuuden, en ole auttanut enkä aio auttaa Espliniä. Näkisin mieluummin ihmislajin vapaana kuin Esplin yhdeksän-neljä-kuusi-kuuden Visser Yhtenä. Minä olen nyt täällä, yksin ja unohdettuna, sillä aikaa kun Esplin kantaa yhä Visser Kolmen arvonimeä ja käyttää suurimman osan ajastaan loisteliaaseen ja irstaaseen elämään rakastajattarensa kanssa.

Puhun irstaudesta, vaikka jos käytetään yhä kansani määritelmää irstaudelle, epäilen olevani pahin kaikista. Olen mennyt niin pitkälle, että olen petturi. Pettänyt oman lajini. Vaikkei se ollutkaan minun päätökseni. Sydäntään ei voi käskeä, ja omani valitsi vihollisen. Olennon, jonka kansaa vastaan olemme sotineet monen, monen sukupolven ajan. Ja hänkin rakasti minua. Me molemmat maksoimme siitä elämällämme. Hänelle se vain merkitsi kuolemaa. Minulle kaiken menettämistä. Aseman, arvostuksen, ystävien. Se on yhtä kuin kuolema yeerkien visserille. Ainoa ero on se, että häpeä on paljon, paljon suurempi. Eikä siitä pääse eroon.

Kaikkein raastavinta – ja oudointa – kuitenkin on, että kaikki se tapahtui minulle oikeastaan _kahdesti_.

Tämä on minun tarinani, tarina miehestä jota rakastin ja rakastan yhä, tiestäni rikkauksista ryysyihin, murskaantuneista unelmista, rikkoutuneesta ystävyydestä, epätoivoisista yrityksistä kaiken korjaamiseksi – mutta ennen kaikkea tämä on tarina kielletystä rakkaudesta. Intohimosta, joka olisi pitänyt tukahduttaa. Minä, Esaren yksi-yhdeksän-yhdeksän, kirjoitan tämän omilla ihmiskäsilläni, kyyneleet ihmisen silmissäni.


	2. Miten kaikki alkoi

_**2. luku – Miten kaikki alkoi**_

Minä synnyin Kotimaailmassa tavalliseen tapaan.

Läpäisin koulutuksen sukupolveni parhailla exobiologian, galaksin historian ja sotatieteiden arvosanoilla ja liityin sotavoimiin välittömästi sen jälkeen, hork-bajir-isännässä. En halunnut muuta kuin sotia, se oli ollut minulle selvää jo vuosia. Halusin valtaa ja kunniaa. Ensimmäinen komentajani oli silloinen Visser Kaksitoista, jonka mukana pääsin sstramien kotiplaneetalle. Lähdin sieltä visserinä, monen menestyksekkään taistelun jälkeen, jotka olivat johtaneet sstramien häviöön. Visserien lukumäärä kasvoi siihen aikaan – heitä oli ollut vain kaksikymmentäseitsemän kun olin jättänyt koulutukseni, mutta mitä enemmän imperiumi laajeni, sitä enemmän siellä oli nuoria ja elinvoimaisia yeerk-sotureita, jotka halusivat palvella kansaansa kuolemaan asti ja omistaa elämänsä sodalle, ja joilla oli vieläpä kykyjä siihen. Minä kuitenkin ohitin monet heistä, kun minusta tehtiin Visser Kaksikymmentä.

Olin aika helvetin tyypillinen nuori visser elämänhistoriani kanssa. Samaa ei voinut sanoa tyypistä, jonka opin pian tuntemaan.

Hän oli syntynyt kaksosparin ensiluokkaisena osapuolena, mikä merkitsi sitä, että häntä oli koulutettu huolellisemmin kuin tavallista yeerkiä. Kaikki tietävät, että ensiluokkaiset ovat keskimääräistä henkisesti ja fyysisesti vahvempia, dominoivampia ja aggressiivisempia… heillä väitetään jopa olevan taipumusta psykopatiaan. Ensiluokkaisia suositaan usein sotavoimissa, he esimerkiksi saavat helpommin ylennyksiä. Olin kuitenkin kerran nähnyt ensiluokkaisten ryhmän koulutuksessa, ja… täytyy sanoa, että en kadehtinut heitä. Oli miten oli, tämä yksi ensiluokkainen oli nimeltään Esplin. Esplin yhdeksän-neljä-kuusi-kuusi. Hänet ylennettiin visseriksi yhtä aikaa minun kanssani. En varmaan koskaan unohda, miten hämmästyin, kun hänen nimensä kuulutettiin ja… lavalle asteli andaliitti.

Sain tietää, että tämä Esplin oli ensimmäinen yeerk, joka oli onnistunut valtaamaan andaliittikehon, ja se oli tärkein syy, miksi hänestä oli tullut visser.

"Kyllä Esplin on varmaan nyt iloinen", muistan vieressäni istuneen naaraspuolisen hork-bajir-ohjastajan mumisseen sillä omituisella yeerk-hork-bajir-sekakielellä, jota melkein kaikki hork-bajir-ohjastajat käyttävät. "Tästä hän aina unelmoi. Että hänestä tulisi maailmankaikkeuden ensimmäinen andaliittiohjastaja. Hänellä on jonkinlainen pakkomielle andaliitteihin. Hän on… outo, niin, se taitaa olla paras ilmaus. Outo."

Kyllä, hän _oli_ outo. Miksi kukaan itseään kunnioittava yeerk haluaisi andaliitin kasvot? Minä vihasin andaliitteja. Oikeastaan yeerkiä, joka _ei_ vihannut jokaista universumin andaliittia, pidettiin vähintäänkin outona kummajaisena – pahimmassa tapauksessa petturina, joka ansaitsi kuoleman. Andaliitit olivat pelkkää tekopyhää roskaväkeä. He luulivat olevansa galaksin jaloin ja moraalisin kansa, mutta kaikki he olivat todellisuudessa julmia ja kaksinaismoralisoivia dapseneita. Sitä oli toisteltu minulle syntymästäni lähtien, ja tietysti se oli totta.

"Esplin vihaa andaliitteja", hork-bajir sanoi, kun olin mutissut hänelle jotain äskeisen tapaista. "Kyllä vain vihaa…mutta hän myös ihailee niitä. Hänen vihansa ei ole perinteistä laatua. Siinä on jotain… synkkää. Kyllä, jotain synkkää siinä on. En tiedä tarkalleen mitä se on… mutta se on siellä."

_Outo tyyppi, tosiaankin. Hän vaikuttaa kävelevältä ongelmalta. Parasta pysytellä kaukana hänestä_, päätin silloin. Siitä huolimatta rikoin lupaukseni vielä samassa tapahtumassa.

Kun olin jo lähdössä, kuulin jonkun karjuvan jotain julkisella ajatuspuheäänellä.

(Totta kai visserillä on oikeus rangaista alaisiaan kuolemalla! Eiväthän asiat mene eteenpäin, jos hän vain mukautuu joidenkin vähäarvoisten mielipiteisiin koko helvetin ajan!)

Suuntasin kohti vähän matkan päästä kuuluvaa tuon ajatuspuheäänen ja muutaman tavallisen äänen muodostamaa sekamelskaa.

Se andaliittiohjastaja – Esplin, vai mikä hänen nimensä oli – tuijotti joukkoa hork-bajir-, mak- ja sstram-ohjastajia.

"Alaisesi eivät luota sinuun jos he pitävät sinua julmana ja häijynä!" sylkäisi sama hork-bajir-ohjastaja, jonka kanssa olin puhunut.

(Entä sitten?) Esplin tuhahti vastaan. (Minä olen heidän visserinsä! _Na dawash_, heidän työnsä on totella minua!)

"Sinä olet hullu, Esplin", yksi mak-ohjastajista huokaisi.

(Visser Kolmetoista sinulle!)

"Minusta E… Visser Kolmetoista on oikeassa", kuulin yhtäkkiä itseni sanovan. "Visserin täytyy pitää kunnon kuria alaisilleen. Näiden täytyy kunnioittaa ja jopa pelätä häntä. Muuten se ei toimi. Visser käskee, vähäarvoiset tottelevat."

Visser Kolmetoista katsoi minua. (Hienoa. Vihdoin joku, jolta löytyy järkeä.)

Väkijoukko hajosi vähitellen, ja lopulta vain Visser Kolmetoista ja minä seisoimme suuren avaruusaluksen metallilattialla.

(Ai niin), hän sanoi. (Melkein unohdin. Minä olen Esplin yhdeksän-neljä-kuusi-kuusi ensiluokkainen… no, ei oikein mistään. Ihan totta. Ei sitä paikkaa voinut oikein miksikään sanoa.)

"Esaren yksi-yhdeksän-yhdeksän Hett Simplatin altaasta", minä änkytin, kun laskin käteni rinnalleni niin kuin virallinen planeettojenvälinen tervehdys tehdään. Sana "ensiluokkainen" oli kiinnittänyt huomioni. "Tai no, Visser Kaksikymmentä."

(Kotimaailmasta), Esplin sanoi. Hän hymyili hymyä joka ei ollut hymy – andaliittien versiota sellaisesta. Se kuvastui hassusti hänen silmistään.

Siitä alkoi ystävyytemme. Koska olimme nyt molemmat vissereitä, emme tietenkään nähneet toisiamme kovin usein, mutta onneksi tiedonvälitysteknologiamme on niin kehittynyttä, että pystyimme pitämään yhteyttä vaikka olisimme olleet vastakkaisilla puolilla galaksia. Esplin oli aina hyvää seuraa pitkän ja rankan päivän jälkeen. Jos olin pahasti ärsyyntynyt vaikkapa jonkun vähäarvoisen virheen takia, Esplinin sysimusta huumori sai minut hymyilemään. Me myös yksinkertaisesti _puhuimme_ asioista. Muistan että hän oli usein hyvin jyrkkä ja ehdoton mielipiteissään ja inhosi kritiikkiä… lähes kaikessa. Jotenkin se raivostutti minua. Hän saattoi väittää vastaan, vaikka oli jo selvää, että hän oli väärässä. Kun ajattelen sitä nyt, näen sen rajattoman ylimielisyyden ja itserakkauden, joka oli jo silloin olennainen osa häntä. Valitettavasti en nähnyt sitä silloin – tai ainakaan en välittänyt siitä.

Esplin oli myös mielellään yksin. Joskus hän ei halunnut puhua kanssani yhteen Maan viikkoon – joo, tiedän, olen ollut ihmiskehossa liian kauan, mutta käytän tässä nyt Maan aikoja, okei? Minulla oli muutamia ystäviä armeijassani, mutta Esplinillä ilmeisesti vain hyviä tuttavia. Epäilen, ettei hän halunnut hyviä ystäviä, ja tuskin hän rehellisesti sanoen olisi sellaisia saanutkaan. Hän oli… kyllä, hän oli yksinkertaisesti liian outo, jotta enemmistö olisi voinut ymmärtää häntä. Ajattele nyt, andaliittiohjastaja joka kohteli alaisiaan huonosti, kuunteli vain itseään ja nähtiin usein yksin synkän ja vaarallisen näköisenä…

Tosin hänellä oli yksi harrastus, joka yhdisti hänet muihin ohjastajiin silloin tällöin. Se oli jotain, mistä oli tullut lähes muoti-ilmiö sen jälkeen, kun sstramit – laji, joka nautti lisääntymisestä oikein kunnolla – oli orjuutettu. Jotkut yeerkit halusivat myös kokea sen, joten he ottivat käyttöön lääkkeitä, joita andaliitit olivat antaneet kansallemme, kehittivät niitä hieman ja antoivat niille uuden tarkoituksen: erottaa nautinnollinen parittelu siitä inhottavasta asiasta, jota kutsutaan lisääntymiseksi. Tunsin yeerkejä, jotka olivat varmoja, että heidän "nautiskelevilta" tovereiltaan puuttui kunnioitusta omaa lajiaan kohtaan, mutta minä en kuulunut heihin. En toisaalta ymmärtänyt myöskään Espliniä, joka vietti osan vapaa-ajastaan naimassa sstram-ohjastajia. Minusta isännän lailla käyttäytyminen oli inhottavaa, oli se sitten lajinpetturuuden merkki tai ei.

Huomatkaa: sanoin _oli_.

Vuodet vierivät, ja minä kiipesin arvoasteikossa yhä korkeammalle. Niin kuin Esplinkin. Silloin kun kaikki muuttui, minä olin legendaarisen vaativa Visser Neljä, ja Esplin oli julmuudestaan ja irstaudestaan laajalti tunnettu Visser Kolme. Andaliitit olivat ristineet hänet Kammoksi. Minä olin vaihtanut isäntääni jokin aika sitten. Esplin oli lähetetty planeetalle, joka oli ainoan tunnetun viitosluokan avaruusoliolajin koti. Aivan, ihmisten, ja näin ollen tuo planeetta oli tietysti Maa, jolla tälläkin hetkellä tapan aikaani. Olin siis päättänyt ottaa ihmisisännän, ja Esplin oli luvannut järjestää sellaisen minulle.

Tämä onkin oudoin osa koko tarinasta. Muistan selkeästi, kuinka menin Esplinin kanssa erääseen ihmiskaupunkiin ja sen yeerk-altaalle, ja valtasin ihmisen ruumiin. John Berryman –nimisen miehen. Hän oli näyttelijä, mutta ei niin menestynyt, etten olisi voinut ottaa häntä isännäksi. Ja hänen kehossaan koin kaikki ne nautinnot ja kärsimykset, joista tämä tarina on tehty, kunnes sain vihdoin tilaisuuden tehdä jotain epätoivoista… ja epäonnistuin. Kuolin. Kyllä vain, muistan miten minä _kuolin_, muistan miltä se tuntui…

Kuinka minä sitten voin istua nyt tässä kirjoittamassa? No, oikeastaan en ole varma siitä itsekään. Mutta nämä ihmiskädet, joilla tätä kirjoitan, eivät kuulu miehelle nimeltä John Berryman. Ihminen, jonka kanssa jaan kehoni, on Darcy Lee, hänkin miespuolinen. Hänellä on vihreät silmät ja puolipitkät tummat hiukset. Sain hänet yhdestä toisesta ihmiskaupungista peitejärjestömme Yhteisön kautta – silloin, kun tulin ensimmäisen kerran Maapallolle Esplinin mukana. Siinä toisessa kaupungissa ei ollut vapaata ihmisisäntää valmiina juuri silloin, enkä vaivautunut odottamaan, kun kerran saisin sellaisen välittömästi muualta.

John Berrymania ei ole. Olen kysellyt – kukaan ei ole koskaan kuullutkaan hänestä.

Älä kysy minulta miksi asiat ovat niin. Luulen, että se johtui epätoivoisesta ja epäonnistuneesta yrityksestäni korjata kaikki. Mutta siitä minä kerron lisää myöhemmin. Olennaista on tässä vaiheessa se, että kaikki, mitä kerron, tapahtui aika samalla lailla molemmilla muistilinjoillani. Sekä John Berrymanin että Darcy Leen ruumiissa.

Mihinkäs minä jäinkään? Aivan, olin siis Visser Neljä ja minulla oli ihmisisäntä – ei väliä kuka – ja Esplin oli Visser Kolme ja johtamassa Maan valloitusta. Ja minä olin taistelemassa andaliitteja vastaan jossain hyvin kaukana, jossain galaksin takahikiällä. Itse asiassa olin juuri matkalla takaisin kotiin tummanvihreällä aluksellani, kun kohtalokas päivä alkoi.

Kyllä vain, siellä minä olin, lukemassa koordinaatteja komentosillalla, ylläni hieno viher-musta univormuni. Olimme ohittamassa aurinkokuntaa, jolla ei tietenkään ollut minulle mitään merkitystä, koska siellä ei tiettävästi elänyt yhtäkään käyttökelpoista lajia. En kuunnellut ollenkaan, mitä ympärilläni tapahtui, olin liian keskittynyt laskemaan, kuinka monta päivää kestäisi ennen kuin saavuttaisimme kotiplaneetan ja minä joutuisin kertomaan Neuvostolle taisteluiden vaihtelevista tuloksista… ja toivoisin parasta. Sanotaan, että ainoa asia, jota hyvä visser pelkää, on Kolmentoista neuvosto, yeerkien imperiumin korkein tuomio-istuin ja hallintoelin. Silti odotin paluuta kotiin. Olin ollut sotaretkillä niin pitkään. Muistan, kuinka mietin hajamielisesti, mitä Neuvosto olisi mahtanut sanoa ajamisesta niin kaukana muista sota-aluksista. Hassua oikeastaan… jos olisin silloin ajanut lähempänä, en olisi ehkä koskaan menettänyt arvoani ja kunniaani.

Heräsin transsistani, kun yksi ala-vissereistä huusi kovalla äänellä: "Hälytys! Andaliittialus sektorilla ED-7!"

Suoristin selkäni vaistomaisesti. "Laukaiskaa ötökkähävittäjät!" karjaisin. "Nyt! Yllätämme ne!"

Tunsin tutun taisteluhumalan virtaavan aivoihini. En tietenkään pelännyt, sotahan on jokaisen visserin paras ystävä, mutta sisimmässäni tiesin koko ajan sen, mitä varmasti jokainen visser tietää: kun taistelu alkaa, ei ole itsestään selvää että on elossa vielä sen päätyttyäkin.

Seurasin katseellani ötökkähävittäjiä, kun ne kiisivät mustan avaruuden läpi kohti andaliittialusta. Silloin sinisiä säteitä alkoi sinkoilla meidän oranssien drakon-säteidemme seassa! Andaliitit eivät olleetkaan olleet niin avuttomia ja pahaa-aavistamattomia kuin olin luullut!

"Voi paska", mutisin itsekseni.

"Hävittäjiä PL-2:ssa! Hävittäjiä PL-2:ssa!" eräs luutnantti mölysi monitorien ääressä. "Eivät ole meidän!"

"Ampukaa ne alas, idiootit!" minä karjuin. Mutta se oli jo myöhäistä. Siinä meni andaliittihävittäjä… siinä toinen… ja sitten välähti kirkas sininen valo hyvin lähellä. Liian lähellä!

Kuului kauhea ääni, kun silppurisäde osui alukseni moottoreihin. Alus kallistui ja tärisi ja alkoi vaappua. Se yksi ala-visser yritti räjäyttää hävittäjän, joka oli ampunut, mutta drakon-säde vain hipaisi sen yhtä siipeä, ja hävittäjä putosi kurssistaan ja sinkoutui syöksykierteessä kohti planeettaa, joka kimalteli allamme.

"Vaara. Vaara. Seinät murtuvat. Tyhjiö pääsee sisään…"

_Tyhjiö_. Pelätty sana kaikui korvissani. Hetken vain seisoin hölmönä paikallani, yrittäen ymmärtää viestin kokonaisuudessaan, ja kuuntelin alaisteni karmivia kirkaisuja. Sitten iski paniikki. Ryntäsin pois komentosillalta. Taisin kiljua jotain sellaista kuin "Visserit ensin!" Päämääräni oli hätäkapseliasema. Muistan, että juoksin nopeammin Berrymanin ruumiissa, Leen kehossa ehdin avata ensimmäisen kapselin oven hädin tuskin ajoissa – seinät alkoivat juuri silloin murtua avaruuden puristuksessa. Lukitsin itseni kapseliin ja käynnistin sen. Kun tunsin paiskautuvani tyhjyyteen, saatoin vain sulkea silmäni.


End file.
